parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Raymancules (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's fifth spoof of Raymancules. Cast *Rayman as Hercules *Ly the Fairy as Megara *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo!) as Philoctetes *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Hades *Zip (from TUGS) as Pain *Zug (from TUGS) as Panic *Alvito (from The Road to El Dorado) as Pegasus *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Zeus *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Hera *Lawrence Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Amphitryon *Linda Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb) as Almene *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Hermes *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Nessus *The Kanker Sisters (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as The Fates *Various Flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Muses *Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Demetrius the Pot Maker *Squidward Tentacles (from Spongebob Squarepants), Princess Celestia (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chris (from Sonic), Miss Pink Cat (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures), and Sticks (from Sonic) as People of Thebes *Cat and Dog (from CatDog) as Pain and Panic as Boys *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as Hydra *Malefor (from Spyro) as Cyclops *Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge (from Thomas and Friends) as The Titans Movie Used *Hercules (1997) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Scrappy Doo *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Warrior *Bigg Freeze Dreamworks *The Road to El Dorado (2000) Thomas and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *The Old Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Not So Hasty Puddings (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Mud Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Keeping Up with James (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Topped Off Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Which Way Now? (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Toffee Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Colours (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hector the Horrid! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *James in the Dark (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Stop That Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Sodor Surprise Day (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help at All (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *Ryan and Daisy (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Blown Away (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Way She Does It (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Mucking About (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Cars (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *Unscheduled Stops (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Number One Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Counting on Nia (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) Disney *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Specials Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Friendship is Magic, part 1 *Friendship is Magic, part 2 *The Ticket Master *Griffon the Brush Off *Swarm of the Century *Call of the Cutie *Fall Weather Friends *Feeling Pinkie Keen *Sonic Rainboom *A Bird in the Hoof *The Cutie Mark Chronicles *The Best Night Ever *The Return of Harmony Part 1 *The Return of Harmony Part 2 *Lesson Zero *Sweet and Elite *Hearth's Warming Eve *Family Appreciation Day *Hearts and Hooves Day *A Friend in Deed *It's About Time *Ponyville Confidential *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *Magic Duel *Keep Calm and Flutter On *Magical Mystery Cure *My Little Pony Equestria Girls *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 *Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *Inspiration Manifestation *Equestria Games *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 *Castle Sweet Castle *Make New Friends but Keep Discord *Slice of Life *Princess Spike *Party Pooped *Rarity Investigates! *Crusaders of the Lost Mark *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *Gauntlet of Fire *No Second Prances *28 Pranks Later *To Where and Back Again - Part 2 *Celestial Advice *A Royal Problem *Fame and Misfortune *A Health of Information *Shadow Play - Part 1 *Shadow Play - Part 2 *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship *My Little Pony The Movie *School Daze - Part 1 *School Daze - Part 2 *Horse Play *School Raze - Part 1 *School Raze - Part 2 Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Spyro the Dragon *The Legend of Spyro 3: Dawn of the Dragon (PlayStation 3) (DOPPELgameplayVIDEOS's Version) CatDog *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Gallery Rayman-rayman-3-hoodlum-havoc-19.1.jpg|Rayman as Hercules Ly the Fairy.png|Ly as Megara Scrappy Doo in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scrappy Doo as Philoctetes Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Hades ZipandZugRegatta...png|Zip and Zug as Pain and Panic Altivo-the-road-to-el-dorado-4.81.jpg|Altivo as Pegasus Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Zeus LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Hera 1000px-LawrenceRubbingHands.png|Lawrence Fletcher as Amphitryon Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Flynn as Almene Samos_Hagai_concept_art.png|Samos as Hermes Baron Dante.jpeg|Baron Dante as Nessus Kanker Sisters.jpg|The Kanker Sisters as The Fates Flowers-from-Alice-in-Wonderland-disney-30758068-500-378.jpg|Various Flowers as The Muses Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Demetrius the Pot Maker Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles, Princess celestia.png|Princess Celestia, Chris Thorndyke in Sonic X.jpg|Chris, Nodi_pinkcat.jpg|Miss Pink Cat, Sticks-the-Badger.png|and Sticks as People of Thebes CatDog.gif|Cat and Dog as Pain and Panic as Boys 229469-131874-general-grievous.jpg|General Grievous as Hydra Malefor.jpg|Malefor as Cyclops Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry, Bert, ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter, and Dodge as The Titans (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Raymancules Part 1: How It All Began *Raymancules Part 2: Sir Topham Hatt And Lady Hatt's Baby Shower/The Arrival Of Dr. Robotnik *Raymancules Part 3: Dr. Robotnik's Lair *Raymancules Part 4: Rayman Gets Kidnapped *Raymancules Part 5: The Trouble With Strength *Raymancules Part 6: Go The Distance *Raymancules Part 7: Spike, Sir Topham Hatt, And Altivo Reunite *Raymancules Part 8: Spike And Altivo Meet Scrappy Doo *Raymancules Part 9: Scrappy's One Last Hope *Raymancules Part 10: Rayman Meets Ly The Fairy (Part 1, The Battle Against Baron Dante) *Raymancules Part 11: Rayman Meets Ly The Fairy (Part 2) *Raymancules Part 12: Rayman Meets Ly The Fairy (Part 3, Ly, And Dr. Robotnik) *Raymancules Part 13: The City Of Thebes *Raymancules Part 14: The Battle Against General Grievous (Part 1) *Raymancules Part 15: The Battle Against General Grievous (Part 2) *Raymancules Part 16: The Battle Against General Grievous (Part 3) *Raymancules Part 17: Zero To Hero *Raymancules Part 18: What Is Rayman's Weakness? *Raymancules Part 19: Not A True Hero Yet *Raymancules Part 20: Ly Makes Her Move *Raymancules Part 21: Romance In The Air *Raymancules Part 22: "I Won't Say I'm Love"/Ly Quits/Scrappy? *Raymancules Part 23: Scrappy's Revelation *Raymancules Part 24: A Deal In Made *Raymancules Part 25: Dr. Robotnik Unleashes The Titans *Raymancules Part 26: Clash Of The Titans (Part 1) *Raymancules Part 27: Clash Of The Titans (Part 2) *Raymancules Part 28: Clash Of The Titans (Part 3) *Raymancules Part 29: Rayman Saves Ly *Raymancules Part 30: Rayman Ascends/A Star Is Born *Raymancules Part 31: End Credits Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Hercules movie spoof